


In This Moment

by alittlelove



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scomiche, baby scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelove/pseuds/alittlelove
Summary: "Finally one day after school, in his room, I somehow found the bravery to kiss him & it was one of the most exciting moments in my life up to that point.""Scott's anxiety pre-kiss made me equally as nervous. I had to make the move, which isn't in my nature."





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Scömìche piece. More on the drabble side, but I think it's pretty cute.  
> The specific things they do and say in this are from my own brain, but this is based on what actually happened between Scott and Mitch and I did not create them. Spelling is UK. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Air whips Mitch’s hair from his eyes as he stares out the window of a sleek ’05 Mustang. None of his friends have ever had a car before.

The day is bright. Although his sister had accidentally stepped on his feet that morning and he’d stubbed his toe on the way to choir, he’d had a good day. His feet were strong. Nothing could taint his mood.

“Is anyone at your house?” he hears from the driver’s seat, almost catching him by surprise. Mitch snaps his head around, licking his lips in contemplation. Scott glances sideways at him, holding their gaze for a few seconds with a questioning grin. The sun is everywhere today, little  flecks of gold in Scott’s strikingly blue eyes and shining through his hair.

Mitch can’t really help but smile at the thought of Scott being his golden boy.

Then, he remembers he was asked a question. “I don’t think so,” he says conversationally. “Why?”

A cheeky grin is shot at him in response and then Mitch notices he’s been nervously wringing his hands the entire ride, and attempts to relax them. Scott looks back at the road and shrugs, glasses askew on his nose. “So we can curse as loud as we want while we play Super Smash Bros?”

A giggle bursts out of Mitch’s lips involuntarily. Lately, that’s been happening very often around Scott. “Sounds good.”

 

The rest of the way home, Mitch stares out of the window at the passing scenes of the town of Arlington while Scott hums to his new Beyonce CD that he’s been raving about for the past few weeks. It’s nice. Ten minutes later, they’re pulling up at Mitch’s address, and is heart is almost racing. He's never been too anxious on showing a friend his house for the first time before. Maybe it’s because of the way Scott directs his full attention to him sometimes, like no one ever has. Maybe it’s because of the way he sometimes holds him close like never before, or the intense gaze he never fails to hold?

“Is this the right one?”

“Huh?” Mitch asks, snapping out of his train of thought. Right. They’ve just pulled up outside of his house. “Yup. This is it.”

“It’s great,” Scott says, in awe, as they both step out and walk up to the large front door. “You know, I’ve always wanted to pay off my house once I have the money?”

Mitch raises his eyebrows disbelievingly as he shoves the key in and pushes the door open. “Really?” kind, good-looking, ambitious and family-oriented. Is Scott even _real_?

“Yup,” Scott nods curtly, as Mitch leads him through the house. He’s looking around himself at the walls, the rooms, everything. Places Mitch has been so familiar with his whole life. He’s sure that his house isn’t _too_ bad… every motion of Scott’s sapphire eyes forces him to reconsider. He _did_ leave dirty dishes on the sink this morning. Subconsciously, he straightens a photo frame and wipes some dust off a shelf. Scott catches his eyes, perplexed, but doesn’t say anything until they’re in the doorway of Mitch’s room.

“I think- your house is really nice.”

Mitch raises his eyebrows. Scott’s validation somehow gives him relief. Confidence. “Thanks.”

Scott shrugs with a goofy smile. “Don’t mention it.”

Mitch smiles bashfully and turns to his new CD player, sitting on top of his dresser. Scott follows his motions, and his entire face lights up. Mitch giggles, “want to listen to something? It connects to radio also, see.”

He pulls up the wire to connect to radio and switches the device on. Ever since receiving it for his seventeenth birthday, it’s been his most prized possession. It was a gift from his parents, and his sister and friends had gifted him soundtracks for his favourite musicals and albums from his favourite artists on CD. Mitch then pulls open the window behind the dresser, allowing the lush sunlight to seep in through the sheer curtains and reflect throughout the room. Mitch knows that Scott would bask in the sun all day, if he could, and his dream is to move to LA and become a musician. A performer. He’d whispered it to him once, when they weren’t paying attention in choir. Mitch wishes to tell him his dreams, too.

So he does.

“You know,” he says quietly, carefully. Scott turns to him, granting Mitch his full attention. “I don’t know exactly what my dream is, but I would give anything to make music for the rest of my life.”

He turns the radio on. An old ballad from the 50’s is entering its first chorus and Scott looks elated.

“That’s really amazing,” he says shakily. “You know, Mitch, maybe we could – I mean, only if you want…”

Mitch glances up at him, Scott’s nerves causing his hands to tremble slightly. “What?”

“Maybe, if you would like- we could sing together sometime,” Scott then pulls off his glasses and places them on the dresser, looking down at the floor.

Mitch steps closer, excitement thrumming through his veins. “Hey,” he says softly, prompting Scott to meet his eyes hopefully. “I’d love that.”

And Mitch’s brain must’ve left his head or something, because he steps closer, and closer, until their toes touch. His heart rabbits in his chest as he stares at Scott, who’s breath stutters as he replies, “I’m glad.”

They’re _so_ close.

Mitch has no idea where the overwhelming urge to kiss him came from. Maybe it’s because he was so overjoyed that Scott confided in him when he came out, and he feels secure in his presence. Because he’s never felt this way before. He has no idea what to do with his hands at this moment in time, because Scott isn’t relenting, but he doesn’t want to come off too strong, so he keeps them to himself, limp at his sides. His mouth opens, inching his head forward and letting his eyes close. He trusts Scott will do the rest. Mitch just _can’t stop_ his heart from beating so fast. _Where_ did this sudden bravery come from?

While he’s starting to question why he even invited Scott over in the first place, Scott answers for him. He feels a pair of warm lips against his own, and it feels right.

In this moment, they kiss. They kiss, and while the sun filters patterns over their bodies and old music carries its way through their ears, it feels right. Even if it’s just for a little while.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! All kudos, bookmarks & comments (of especially constructive critisism) are welcomed with open arms.


End file.
